Loretta Brown
Loretta is Cleveland's late ex-wife, and the mother of Cleveland, Jr. She had a liking for cricket and the television program Friends. Early in the show, Loretta had a minimal quantity of lines, the bulk of which were "Mm-hmm!" She treats Cleveland harshly, and eventually cheats on him with Glenn Quagmire, leading the Browns to divorce. In the episode "Love, Blactually", it is revealed that Loretta has regretted her actions and wants Cleveland back, but he refuses her advances. Cleveland informs her he needs to move on, and advises her to do the same. She takes Cleveland's house in the divorce and puts it up for sale, yet is still apparently living there some months later. In "Gone with the Wind", Loretta dies in an accident where Peter drops an Apatosaurus skeleton that Brian dug up on her house while she is sitting in an upstairs bathtub causing her to go through the same bathtub gag that Cleveland goes through which she doesn't survive. Quagmire ended up driving her body down to Stoolbend for her funeral. Character Retirement The character was written out of Family Guy largely at the behest of Alex Borstein, who complained the deep gravelly female voice of Loretta was too demanding of her voice. The Cleveland Show and Death Despite the amicable parting on Family Guy, The "Pilot" of The Cleveland Show showed Loretta as being spiteful towards Cleveland during their divorce, taking possession of their old house while leaving Jr. with him. Following her death, she leaves her estate to Jr. in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown" under the stipulation that none of it is used for her ex-husband. Loretta's death occurred in "Gone With the Wind" when she was killed when Peter accidentally dropped a brontosaurus skeleton onto her house in a parody of the running gag where Peter causes Cleveland's house to be destroyed and him falling onto the lawn in the bath tub, but this time, she fell out of the tub and broke her neck. Cleveland's new wife Donna, claims that Peter told her that Loretta had also slept with Mayor Adam West, Ollie Williams, Frank Sinatra Jr., and the Greased-up Deaf Guy. Post-Death Family Guy Mentions Peter crank-calls Cleveland in "Baby Got Black" and pretends to be Loretta, having faked her own death to trick the IRS. Trivia * In Mind over Murder This marks the debut of Cleveland Brown's first wife, Loretta Brown. Episode Appearances * FG104 "Mind Over Murder" * FG203 "Da Boom" * FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" * FG207 "The King Is Dead" * FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" * FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" * FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" * FG301 "The Thin White Line" * FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" * FG306 "Death Lives" * FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" * FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" * FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" * FG403 "Blind Ambition" * FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" * FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" (cameo at the wedding) * FG701 "Love, Blactually" * FG1218 "Baby Got Black" (mentioned) * FG1317 "Fighting Irish (mentioned) Screenshots S04e05 138.jpg S04e05 137.jpg q_man.PNG Category:Mothers Category:Family Guy Universe‏‎ Category:Perverts Category:Slave Category:Black People Category:Driver Category:Christians Category:Deceased Category:Married Category:Divorced Category:Woman Category:Adultery Category:Americans Category:Brown Family Category:Muggles Category:Quahog City Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Murdered Category:Female Category:Female Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Racist Category:Heterosexuality